


Just Save Yourself I’ll Hold Them Back Tonight

by alloverthemoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Imperial Luke Skywalker, Imperial Twins, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 走私！韩索罗x帝国！卢克如果双子在帝国舰上+维达身边长大的平行宇宙但其实就只是个爱情（？）故事。无校对无beta
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

她听到舱门划开又关上的声音，她听到负责看守舱室的士官朝来人敬礼和踢踏靴子的声音，她自然也听到了那人的长靴踩着地面向自己走来时发出的声响，以及对自己亲昵的那一声：“Leia。”

莱娅皱着眉，不情愿地将目光从眼前的数据板上移开。

“我在工作，Luke。”她说话时语气中几乎没有感情，从各方面都让人想到她的父亲。事实上，在帝国舰上众人的眼里，除去她仅有五英尺的身高，和与黑色面罩相比过于俏丽的面容之外，她完全就是维达尊主的翻版。和她父亲带着沉重呼吸声的机械低音一样，莱娅没有起伏的平静声音也能在帝国军官心中激起相等程度的恐惧：“如果你有私人事务要和我讨论，请在三个小时后再来打扰。”

“你还是和平时一样幽默，Leia。”金发少年轻盈地笑了起来，却毫无要听话地离开的意思，“事实上，我还真是为了公事来找你的——你还记得部署于詹格尔航线的巡逻封锁机，在昨天截获的一批非法运输物和几个罪犯吗？”

“是的，我知道。而且我很惊讶你居然开始对帝国的项目感兴趣了。”莱娅的目光已经回到了眼前的数据板上，“但这种‘公事’不在我的职责范围内，我也没空去关心什么非法运输的外环香料或是几个蝇营狗苟偷生的不法分子。你如果对此有什么相关的问题，请拿去叨扰卡图尔上校，不要拿来问我。”

“哦，其实我已经去找过卡图尔了，就是他让我来找你的。”

莱娅顿了顿，从数据板的后面缓缓抬起头：“什么？”

“是，他说他没有签署释放许可的权限，任何涉及到囚犯性命或人身自由的文件都需要给你过目后才能执行。”卢克说着向莱娅递上一块数据板，她迟疑着伸出手从对方手中接过文件，眉头紧皱，多少显出一点对眼下的情况的困惑。她低下头看了一眼板子上的内容：“你自己填的这份申请吗？”

“唔，卡图尔帮了我一点忙，但主要是我自己写的。”卢克笑着耸了耸肩。

“‘有关编号G-1089犯人韩索罗和G-1090犯人楚巴卡的释放申请’。”

“正是。”

“为什么？”

“写在申请里了，‘私人利益及兴趣冲突’。”

“我知道。”莱娅放下手里的数据板，从桌子后面站了起来，“我问你的是——什么‘私人兴趣和利益冲突’？”

卢克眨了眨眼。

“这么说吧。”他的目光追随着莱娅，“我对一位来自科雷利亚的船长产生了私人的兴趣。”

莱娅盯着他看了几秒。

“我不明白。”她摇了摇头。

“你是想听我对你解释关于‘私人兴趣’的具体细节吗？”他挑起眉，比起挑衅的明知故问，更像是诚恳的真切困惑。

“不。”莱娅面无表情地回答道，“我想知道的是你为什么要我放了他。”

卢克并没回答，只是叹了口气，朝着莱娅房间里靠窗的那一边转去。他的目光落在窗外漆黑的宇宙上，银色的星光纷落地洒在其中，像是一碗黑水里被碾碎的闪耀粉末。

“他与之前的那些都不一样，Leia。”卢克歪了歪头，看向自己被黑色手套包裹住的左手，“他是一种很特别的鸟。”

莱娅哼了一声，知道卢克又开始讲那些只有他自己能理解和听懂的怪奇比喻了。

如果说维达的大女儿令帝国的军官们敬畏又害怕，那他的小儿子则让他们恐惧又困惑。金发蓝眼的少年长了一张天使般的面孔——那种遨游在太空深处的飞行员们停泊在码头时才会聊起，传说中居住在列高卫星上的美丽生物。但那漂亮皮囊之下的头脑中，装的却是不比什么外环卫星上的传说故事易懂多少的东西。他没有等级观念，也不在乎这种事情，对舰队上的每个军官他都直呼姓名，但这种亲热的举动却不会舒缓任何人的神经。相反，对大部分军官来说，卢克少爷对人随心所欲的亲昵，比莱娅指挥官的冷言冷语还要令人骨寒。

卢克有收集玩具与宠物的奇怪癖好，这在帝国军舰上已是公开的秘密。每过一段时间，卢克的身边就会出现一个不知道从哪儿被俘虏来的生命体，而卢克则会亲昵地称呼那东西为“伙伴”。这个伙伴有时是人类，有时是动物，有时是机器人。他们中的大部分都会说基础语，但就算他们不会讲卢克能理解的语言，他也不求助于有翻译功能的机器人，宁愿用手势，比划，甚至是一字一句的牙牙学语与对方交流，这是在帝国舰上时常能看到的奇妙场景。军官或者风暴兵们全都对此噤若寒蝉——他们从不在私下议论卢克少爷的古怪癖好，更不会在维达亦或莱娅面前提起。假若在走廊里意外撞见卢克和他的伙伴，他们也都只跟卢克致意，统一将旁边的生命体视作空气。这些“伙伴”在卢克身边呆的时间长有数月，短只几天，之后便从宇宙蒸发，奇妙消失，更是没人去问它们的下场。

莱娅知道父亲并不喜欢卢克的这种行为，每次她的弟弟带着他的宠物出现在维达的视线中时，莱娅都能感觉到父亲的身上传来一阵强烈的负面情感。和船上的他人一样，他也选择性无视卢克身边的东西，只和自己的儿子说话。有时莱娅只是看着他们两个，无声地感受着父亲心中如同岩浆般翻滚的复杂情感。她自己也不知道那是什么，说是愤怒又太平静，说是烦躁又太沉稳，说是痛苦又不够强烈，说是悲伤又——不够伤感。但她可以确定的是，那种感觉让她生理上一阵恶心，因此这样的情况发生过几次之后，她就不再去理会父亲了。

“不一样？”听了卢克的话，她笑着挑起眉，露出一个好奇的表情。虽然那表情太过用力，明眼人都能看出来其主人根本没想隐藏底下的毫不关心。

“是的。”卢克点点头，像是没发现姐姐话里的讥讽一般，认真地解释道，“像这种鸟，关在笼子里的话，就会被饿死。”

说着他举起手，在胸口比划出一个笼子的形状。

“只有放出去，它才能唱歌。”

韩索罗不知道发生了什么。

准确地说，直到五分钟之前，他都知道发生了什么。他和楚巴卡开着千年隼在詹格尔航线运货，结果却意外遭到巡逻封锁机和钛战机的追击。短短几分钟之内，这场航行就从一场再普通不过的走私活动变成了与帝国战机的死斗。而在千年隼的引擎发出一声令他冷汗直冒的痛苦轰鸣之后，他便产生了不好的预感，感到大祸要临头了。

实际上，确实如此，他和楚伊被带上了帝国舰队，随船的二十箱货物也随之被扣押。在监狱里的十几个小时之内，他几乎没有合眼，只是疯狂地盘算着存活的几率，逃跑的方案和游说的可能性——他能找律师吗？他有钱找律师吗？楚巴卡并不与他关在同一间牢房里，这更增加了他的焦虑和不安。他韩索罗来这世上走一趟不怕死，可他不想拖累自己有父母妻小的副机长。终于，关押他的牢房大门再一次打开，然而前来迎接他的却不是他预计之中的坏消息，相反，他却看到楚巴卡一脸困惑地站在板着脸的帝国上校身旁，毫发无损。下一秒，他的手铐就被人解开了。

“索罗船长。”那名军官语气冰冷却礼貌地向他点头道，“我们刚重新评估了上次对您展开抓捕时发生的情况。显然，这都是一场误会。”

现在韩索罗也开始困惑了。

“我们将立刻放您自由，并且为过去十八小时内对您带来的不便深感抱歉。”说着，那军官挥了挥手，示意身后的风暴兵过来，随后将一个箱子递到了他的手里。

“您船上所运输的那批货物，已经在六小时前根据常规执行销毁了。为了弥补您的损失，我们联系了会计部门，决定赔偿您等额的信用点。”

韩索罗看了看箱子，又看了看军官，然后抬头看了看楚巴卡。他肯定不是在做梦，他手腕上的阵阵疼痛向他确保了这一点。但眼前的情况依旧没有合理的解释，他违反法律，走私被抓，属于正常的逻辑。但那个军官却跟他说这其中有什么“误会”，他唯一能想到的就是有什么与他利益相关的人神通广大，帮他买通或者说服了帝国，然而这比他在做梦的解释好像还不可能。

“我们到了，索罗船长。”那毫无起伏的声调将韩从思绪中叫出来，“在您被看押的时候，我们帮您检修了您的船只。说实话，这艘船经过太多次的整改，帝国的工程师很难对它下手进行修复。因此我们只是做了一般的保养，确保它能正常飞行，清洗机身和针对外部伤痕做的喷涂。”

那帝国军官看着他，似乎是在等他说点什么。

“呃。”韩犹豫了一会儿，“……谢谢？”

“不客气，索罗船长。”那军官板着脸说道，“祝您拥有愉快的一天。”

两个风暴兵手持枪械地护送着他上船。尽管意识到局面的诡异，韩还是决定能跑则跑，在快速地检查了船上的设备一如往常，并且没有被植入任何追踪仪器之后，他便火速轰开引擎，开着千年隼一路飞入了太空。


	2. Chapter 2

韩挺喜欢莫斯艾斯利的，他把这儿称为“塔图因上少数不太惹人厌”的地方。很大一部分原因是因为这儿的不法分子如此之多，就算是有人光天化日之下开枪杀人，周围的目击者也会装作什么都没发生，继续埋头操心于自己的活计。没有爱管闲事的好事分子，这可是很多地方都不会有的特别待遇。当然了，这样的环境也同时大大增加了一个人突然当街暴毙的几率，所以人在此地，第一要有枪，其次才是有钱。

韩捧着杯科雷利亚白兰地坐进角落里的卡座，准备借着酒精整理一下自己的思绪，顺便思考一下几天前在帝国军舰上发生的奇怪遭遇。从帝国手中被放走之后，他数次又上下排查了几遍千年隼，确认没有被人做过手脚。在对驾驶舱进行过第三次地毯式搜索之后，他都开始怀疑自己是不是想多了——说到底，他也就是个常年游走于外环的走私犯，又不是什么在家密谋叛国罪的革命军，帝国到底为什么要对他感兴趣。但这样一来，那帝国军官的态度又令人无法解释。在他的理解中，帝国就算是抓错了人，也不会对对方毕恭毕敬，还赔钱外送载具护理服务——没把人直接扔太空里漂着就不错了。更别说帝国连赔给自己的信用点都没有数量或质量上的问题，在向贾巴交付完任务失败的违约金和货物赔款之后，居然还剩余少许。他思来想去，总觉得这其中处处是说不通的地方。

他又吞下一口白兰地，在眼角的余光间，看见楚巴卡手捧饮料朝着他的方向走来。他隔着杯子对伍基人问道：“怎么，吧台的位子不舒服了？”

【有人在找一个小孩的麻烦】楚巴卡放下手里的杯子，坐到他身旁。

韩放下杯子的手停在半空中。

“然后呢？”

伍基人抬起毛绒绒的长手，朝着吧台的某个方向低调地指了指。借着酒馆内仅从头顶天窗透进来，并不明亮的光线，韩依稀能看见一个阿奎利什人，一个面目扭曲的人类男子，和一个正背对着他们，穿着灰色长袍的男孩。他的身体被巨大的袍子完全裹住，若不是楚巴卡告诉他那是个看起来只有十几岁的小孩，光凭背影韩会猜那是个身形矮小的小老头。

【那孩子像个外地人，他们看起来也不认识，估计不是仇家。】楚巴卡摇了摇头，【找他麻烦的那两个人，应该只是喝醉了而已。】

“也就是说没什么问题。”韩挑起眉头，放下手里的杯子，身子朝着身后的墙壁仰去，“那就好。说真的，Chewie，我今天真的不想再卷进什么麻烦了——”

韩一句话还没说完，酒馆中心就传来一声巨响。原本坐在吧台边上的男孩，忽然被他对面那个眼歪嘴斜的男人大力一推，从凳子上摔了出去，正好撞翻了墙边的一张空桌子，与上面还没来得及收拾的杯盘。他头上戴着的兜帽在冲击之下缓缓滑落，露出底下的人一头如金沙般颜色的头发，和一张在阴暗的酒馆照明中也能看得出过分年轻的脸，年轻到在许多星球上，长着这样一张脸的男孩甚至都不会被允许走进酒馆。

然而这可是莫斯艾斯利，这种小型程度的骚乱也只能引来几人短暂的侧目，更是没有人会对这种连血都不见的冲突做些什么。那孩子刚挣扎着从地上爬起，那人类男子和他的阿奎利什人同伴，就前后从吧台边站起，靠了过去。其中那个脸上布满伤痕的人类男子径直走向金发男孩，指着他的脸，似乎并不打算点到为止。

韩转头望向楚巴卡，瞥了他一眼：“真有意思，Chewie。”他随后抬起手，呡了口杯子里残留的白兰地：“这两位看起来可不像喝醉了。”

楚巴卡哼了一声作为回应。

那男人一手抓住灰袍男孩的领子，把他拽得双脚离地，而他身后的阿奎利什人则举起了手中的枪。韩下意识地抬起左手撑在鼻子底下，皱起眉头——他不喜欢这件事的走向。楚巴卡显然也察觉到了他的情绪变化，从而转过头，用手肘戳了戳他的肩膀。

“他们会杀了他的。”韩喃喃自语道。

抓着男孩衣领的人类男人又说了些什么，惹得男孩仰起头来，一束从高墙上照进来的光线正好因此打在他的脸上，从而令韩看清了他的表情。出乎他意料的是，这个男孩在笑——嘴角翘起勾成甜美的弧度，蓝色的眼睛弯着，好像他眼前的两个恶棍并不是在威胁他的性命，反而是刚给他讲了个顶好笑的笑话一般。韩扭头看了一眼楚巴卡，叹了口气：

“我想你错了，Chewie。”韩拍了拍衣服，站起身来，“喝醉的不是那两人，是这小孩。”

【而你刚还说今天不想再卷进什么麻烦呢！】楚巴卡身后朝他喊道。

“我知道，我知道。”韩将手伸进外套底下，推开了爆能枪的保险，“我真是大英雄——嘿，先生们！”

他突兀的一声大喊果然吸引了那边三人的注意，三双眼睛同时转过来面向韩。直到这时，韩才第一次从正面看清了那个男孩的脸。楚伊说得对，他绝对不是塔图因人，塔图因的沙地养不出这么好看的美人。男孩长了一双灰蓝色的眼睛，在头顶日光的照耀下显得格外无辜又困惑，令他看起来更加像是一头贸然迷失在了丛林中的小动物。韩两步跨做三步地挤将过去，一只手抬起，放到正抓着男孩领子的那个男人手上，语气轻快却不容分说地道：“请放开他，先生。这孩子明显喝醉了。”

“你又是谁？”那男人说话的态度令韩觉得楚巴卡先前说他们喝醉了的猜测也并非没有道理。

他讪笑起来：“韩索罗，千年隼号的船长。”

“——而我们可是在十二个星系都被判了死刑的通缉犯，让开点，飞行员。”

“是，是，我懂了，你们杀过人。”韩漫不经心地点了点头，“但说老实话，这在塔图因可不是什么新鲜事。你们可能是第一天来这地方，所以让我给你们报备一下。如果你能让你的阿奎利什朋友稍微转下头，就会发现在你们身后的右方就有三个赏金猎人，而这还只是我认识的熟脸。”

那男人皱起眉头：“你是想说什么？”

“我想说的是你要么放开这小子，要么你马上就要死了，伙计。”

显然，那男人将韩的这句诚心的忠告当成了一句威胁。他倒是松开了手，放开了男孩的衣领，只是下一秒就将那手蜷做拳头朝着韩挥来。几乎是在同一瞬间，他身后的那名阿奎利什人也举起了枪，对准了韩的方向——

韩唰地拔出了别在腰间的爆能枪，想都没想地就往对面的方向开了两下。两颗红点在酒馆的土墙上一闪而过，随后便是一阵身体与桌椅撞击的闷响，玻璃翻倒在地的清脆声音和几个提列克人的低声惊叫。几秒前还在大摇大摆炫耀自己被通缉的光辉事迹的人类男人，此时已经倒在了一张杯翻酒倒的桌子上，尸体撞翻了一桌的利口酒。

但更吸引韩注意力的却是倒在他身后的，阿奎利什人的尸体。那家伙黑色的身体向后直直地倒去，躺倒在酒吧的地板上，一颗子弹穿透了他的脑袋——可不寻常的却是他的四肢，握着枪的一双手在胸前扭成了怪异的形状，枪口向上，抵着他脸周一圈黑毛底下探出的一对粉色獠牙。韩困惑地皱起眉头，他是开枪把自己打死了吗？难道真有人能醉得如此厉害，擦枪走火之间竟开枪射死了自己？但他还没等他能为眼前的诡异事件想出一个合理的解释，一个声音——也正是他会卷进这场械斗的根本原因——忽然从他身后冒了出来。他转过头去，只见那个之前还被人抓着领子威胁性命的金发男孩正站在他身后，朝他挥了挥手。

“谢谢你。”他笑着对韩说道，“你救了我的性命。”

“不用谢。”韩瞥了他一眼，目光不自主地落到了他的袍子上。那上面多了几处深紫色的污渍，大概被尸体打翻的利口酒，“也送你一句免费忠告，小子。我不知道你从哪儿来的，但在这儿杀人不犯法。如果你真的想保住你那条小命，最好少喝酒，少说话。”

“卢克。”男孩突然开口道，拦住了韩正要往回走的脚步。年长的科雷利亚人皱起眉：“什么？”

“那是我的名字，索罗船长。”卢克温柔又腼腆地笑起来，“你刚说了你的名字，所以我想你也该知道我的。”

他指的是自己和那个通缉犯先前的对话——这么说他听到了，韩在心里想道，迟疑了一会儿，他还是伸出手去，握住了男孩递过来的左手：“叫我韩就好。”

“谢谢。”卢克不重不轻地捏了一下他的手，随后便很快地收回，重新将双手隐藏在那长袍的褶皱里，“我能请你喝杯酒吗？算是对救命恩人的感谢。”

“你不用谢我的，小子。”韩面无表情地耸耸肩，“我也不是什么好人。”

“如果我坚持呢？”

韩不回话了，但也没拔腿就走。卡座那边传来了目睹了全程的楚巴卡的嗥叫，大声质问他的朋友到底在那边磨蹭个什么劲。韩紧紧盯着卢克的脸：他看起来就是个孩子，大概才十八岁，甚至可能更小。然而面对刚才一场血流满地，尸体横陈的械斗，他不但没流露出一分一毫的惧怕，既没吓得哆嗦也没当场晕倒，反而还在这儿称得上过分热情地要回报韩的“好意”。韩在心里对自己翻了个白眼，看看，这就是“多管闲事的好事分子”的下场。

“你多大了，小子？”韩侧过头，语气认真地问道。

“我十九了。”

“第一次来塔图因？”韩哼了一声。

“准确地说，是第一次独自出远门。”卢克低着头，目光上扬地看着他，“我家里人管我管得很严。”

“第一次出远门就跑到外环来，你对‘远门’的定义可真够‘远’的，是吧？”韩笑了起来，稍微敏感一点的人大概能读出这这句话底下暗藏的讽刺，但卢克很明显并没捕捉到着这微妙的情绪暗示，他只是点了点头：“事实上，这里也算是我老家。”

“老家？”韩不由得提高了声调。这对话忽然就开始往有意思的方向发展了，他心想。

“是的，我父亲曾经住在这里。”卢克笑起来，“不过我确实是第一次来。”

韩一手撑住墙，另一只手扶在腰带上，换了个相对舒服点的姿势站着：“那你老爸怎么不陪着你？”卢克耸耸肩：“他工作很忙。而且，他不喜欢沙子。”

韩笑了起来，这次是真心的——虽然他也不知道自己是被男孩回答里的哪部分逗笑了，“工作很忙”还是“不喜欢沙子”。他快速地在心里打量了一下卢克，通过他的穿着和气质认定对方是个有钱人家的小孩，大概还有个孤僻，独断且严格的父亲，成天把他关在自家大得能开陆行艇的公馆里，扔给一堆唯命是从的仆人养大。韩不是吹嘘，虽然他很少接触银河系更为上流的那一阶层，但走私这活儿的客户群体比一般人想得要大。不然那些昂贵又稀有的迷幻香料，和长在雨林星球上的奇异动物都是谁买的，贾巴那种犯罪头子吗？韩知道他们不过是中间商，真正的客户在更上面的地方。因此，他其实也算有幸见过那么一二三四五个孤独，乖僻又奇怪的富家小孩。而眼前的这个男孩，大概率也是其中之一。

“你说老家是塔图因，那你又是从哪儿来的呢？”韩故作漫不经心地问道，一边开始在脑子里搜寻以前的客户名单，心想自己搞不好还在哪儿见过对方。

“唔。”卢克朝他走近了一步，“既然你这么感兴趣，不如我请你喝杯酒，你带我去卡座那边，我们慢慢聊，如何？

韩望向他，卢克灰蓝色的眼睛晶莹，像一捧夜晚的湖水。他对眼前的局面依然保着谨慎迟疑的态度，但说老实话——他想——不过是喝杯酒而已，还能发生什么呢？

“当然。”他点点头。


	3. Chapter 3

卢克跟着韩回到了墙边的卡座，左手捧着一杯蓝奶，另一只手里则是从吧台给韩点的威士忌。韩示意他在楚巴卡对面的凳子上坐下，与此同时，一直坐在原地的伍基人则仰起头，用一种“你小子这次又打算干什么”的眼神上下扫了一番韩，换来的则是科雷利亚人的一张“我向你保证会没事的”咧嘴假笑。他俩人之间这无声的交流被一旁的卢克尽收眼底。他一手攥着自己的袖袍，另一只手举起半透明的塑料杯子，举到唇边，一边饮着里面的蓝色液体一边打量着身旁的男人。

“Luke，这是楚伊，我的副机长。”韩抬起手向卢克介绍对面的伍基人，“Chewie，这是卢克。”

伍基人朝着金发男孩嚎叫了一声，作为问好。

“你会说伍基语？”卢克放下手里的杯子，转过头看向韩，毫不掩饰神色里的惊讶。韩闻言后则笑了起来，摇了摇头。那笑容透露出的友好程度令对面的楚巴卡都忍不住抬起了隐藏在浓密毛发之下的眉头：“不，我不会说伍基语，但是我听得懂。楚伊则和我正相反，他能听得懂基础语，但不会说。”

“真有意思。”卢克坐直了身体，双手不自觉地抬到了桌上，上半身微微前倾，用一种充满好奇与惊喜的闪烁光芒打量着面前的两人：“所以你们才能交流——伍基语可难说了，是吧？”

“毕竟人类的发声系统和伍基人的构造差别很大，这也是难免。”韩耸了耸肩，拿起了面前的威士忌呷了一口，“伍基语不是我唯一听得懂的外族语言。干这一行，有些东西听着听着就会了。”

卢克眨着眼睛，目光完全停留在他身上，其热切的程度简直像是在观察：“那可真厉害。”他喃喃道：“我以前也有个伍基人伙伴，她听不懂基础语，我也听不懂伍基话，因此我们只能靠比划来交流。”说道这里，他忽地笑了起来，像是想起了过往的什么回忆：“不过，她是个很可爱的人。我们一起住了能有三个月，算是相当开心的时光了。”

楚巴卡突然叫了起来，引得他面前的二人一起看向他。卢克转向韩，用眼神询问对方伍基人刚说了些什么。韩先是愣了一下，随后才回复道：“哦——没事。他只是想知道那个伍基人后来去哪儿了。”

“哦，她啊——”卢克偏过头，目光落在头顶的天窗上，仿佛陷入了回想，“在那之后，她就消失了。我也不知道她去了哪儿。”

楚巴卡的目光投向韩，韩则回瞪着楚巴卡。两个人无声地用眼神在卢克的身边交流着，但金发的少年却完全没有发现，他只是长久地凝望着头顶方孔里的一小块天空，嘴唇翕动，眼睛以缓慢的频率眨着。

“我真的很喜欢她。”他笑了起来，蓝色眼睛的神色却过于平静，整体的神情构成强烈的反差，竟生出一种如同幻觉般的悲伤，“可惜她待不久。”

韩又看了一眼楚巴卡，但还没等他张嘴说些什么，卢克就先开了口。他收回目光，抬起右手，覆在韩放置在大腿上的那只手上，眼神温和地看着他：“还是别聊我了。你又是从哪儿来的呢，索罗船长？还有你的这位朋友，你们是怎么认识的？”他眼神里充满柔情地看着他，好像在看一个缥缈的梦境：“跟我说说吧，我都想知道。”

楚巴卡在桌子底下踹了韩一脚。

伍基人在紧张，卢克感觉得到。事实上，紧张已经成为了卢克通过原力从他人身上感受到过的，出现频率最多的情感。排名第二的则是恐惧。他曾跟父亲分享过自己的这份体会，父亲则用肯定的态度回应了他。这样就对了，他记得父亲曾这么和他说过，将恐惧植入他人的心中，让他们在看到你时，除了害怕，再也感受不到其他的情绪。

但并不是每个人都怕他的，比如莱娅，她就从来不怕他。他曾在自己的双胞胎姐姐身上感受到过轻蔑，鄙夷，愤怒，甚至是厌恶的情绪，但她不怕他。他的父亲也不害怕自己，事实上，每次父亲出现在自己面前时，他的情感都太过强烈和复杂而难以令人读懂。皇帝也不怕他，这则是不必解释的。还有一些人，比如塔金总督，他也从不在自己面前流露出紧张或者害怕的情绪。但他总是很冷漠，和他的表情与姿态一样。卢克能从耶利亚都人身上感受到的唯一的起伏，便是他说话时的声调，轻盈但又抑扬顿挫，除此之外，则什么都没有。

而他面前的这位来自科雷利亚的船长——也不怕他。

韩对着身着灰袍的蓝眼少年眯起了眼睛。他喝了两杯酒，但还不至于醉，头脑完全可以如清醒时一般那样运作。楚巴卡在桌子底下踢他的脚，意思是叫他小心。确实，这个男孩——不管他是什么来头——不太会伪装自己的心意。虽然仅凭这几分钟的相处，韩并不能确定他对自己的兴趣到底是出于无害还是有害的目的，但他接近自己的方式，已经不自然到韩肯定其中必有蹊跷。他的目光在少年的脸上停留了一会儿，忽地坐起身子，悄无声息地将自己的手从对方的手套底下抽出，放下了手里的杯子：

“那真是再好不过了，你要是想听我和楚伊的冒险故事，我可以在这儿和你讲个三天三夜。”他笑了两声，手轻拍着自己的大腿，“但在那之前，你不想喝点什么吗？别跟我说蓝奶，小子。你好不容易来一趟塔图因，难道就想喝这个？”

卢克皱起了眉：“我听说蓝奶是这里的特产。”

“相信我，塔图因有比这更好的特产。”韩说着站起身子，“来吧，你想喝什么？超过十信用点的就算了，我钱还得省着花。”

面前的灰袍少年困惑地眨了眨眼。

“我……”他顿了顿，“我不会喝酒。”

“真的？”韩瞪大眼睛，扯出一副连楚巴卡听了都要扶额的夸张声调，随后更加大声地笑起来，“这可不行。不如这样，我去帮你买一杯利口酒。那东西就是果汁兑酒，甜得要命，喝了根本不醉人。”

真有意思，卢克盯着眼前的男人想。他和自己以前拥有过的那些伙伴都不一样，他既不紧张，也不害怕，也不想从自己身边逃跑。相反，他能感觉到另一种情感正在男人的身体里缓缓升起。正如同日出的太阳一般攀升着的，是一种混杂着好奇，期待和兴奋的强烈波动。卢克在这一刻突然确信，他所观察的这个对象，对自己也产生了浓厚的兴趣。

把他放走是个正确的决定。卢克无声地在心里想道。他果然和其他的那些人都不一样。

韩没过一会儿就捧着杯利口酒走回了卡座，他将装在塑料杯子里的利口酒放到卢克面前，对方则好奇地盯着那透明容器里的深色液体看了一会儿，随后举起杯子，放在鼻尖下面闻了闻，被那里面一股浓郁又不自然的刺鼻香气熏得往后缩了缩：“噢——好甜。”

“跟你说了，基本就是酒和果汁。某些星球上，三岁的人类小孩都能喝这个了。”

卢克又嗅了一下那杯中混着水果香气的刺激液体。他抬起手，尝试性地张开嘴，稍微往口里倒了少许。接着，韩就眼睁睁地目睹了少年的脸色在一秒之内，从平静无暇的白皙变成了翻滚的通红，随后还抱着袖子剧烈地咳嗽起来，呛得眼角都泛出了泪花。韩下意识地伸出手去，拍了拍对方的后背帮他顺气，但却没压制住脸上的笑容。果然没过一会儿，卢克就抬起头来，对着他怒目而视。

真有意思，他想。这是他今天第一次在这小子脸上看到除那张令人头皮发麻的笑容以外的情绪。

“为什么会有人喜欢喝这种东西？”卢克说着把那杯子推到韩面前。韩这下是真的觉得好笑了，就连楚巴卡都被眼前的情况所震惊，紧张的情绪放松了几分。

“天啊，小子。”韩难以置信地抬起手，“你一滴酒都没喝过？”

“我住的地方——呃。”酒精的刺激还残留在他的嗓子处，卢克不得不抓起手边的杯子，喝了一大口其中剩余的蓝奶，“不是很鼓励——饮酒。”

“老天。”韩皱起眉头，他知道有些星球确实出于宗教原因，将酒精列为非特殊医疗情况不得触碰的违禁品。但他本人还从没在现实中见过任何活的例子，“小子，你家是在个什么地方啊。”

“这东西真的好难喝。”卢克说着，忍不住又拿起那杯利口酒看了一眼，“为什么要糟蹋好好的太阳果汁，就为了调一杯这个？”

“如果你不喜欢喝酒，说明你还太小了。”韩笑着从他手里赶紧把那杯子拿走——得，这下谁要喝这甜死人的玩意儿？他和楚伊是不会喝的，“你再长大些就会明白的。

韩忽然感觉到卢克在瞪他，他转过头去，只见长了一双蓝眼睛的少年，正气呼呼地看着他，好像被冒犯了似的，令韩条件反射般地回顾了一遍自己刚说的话——但是他说了些什么？不过是说了些实话，十九岁的小孩又懂些什么。

“嘿，小子，我不是——我不是那个意思。”但他觉得自己还是得安抚一下对方的情绪，“人人都从你这个年纪过，这是一种——呃，自然现象。以后你就会明白了。”

卢克不再瞪他了，但是换了一副比之前看着更生气的脸色，让韩觉得自己的话可能起了反效果。他将求助的目光投向楚巴卡，伍基人则摇了摇头，埋头喝酒，表示我才不要管你的烂摊子。

“对了，话说回来。”韩眼看事态不对，连忙生硬地换了个话题，“你说你是来塔图因探亲的，那你还打算在这儿多住几天吗？”

“不，我明天就走。”卢克移开了目光，不再盯着韩，而是将视线重新放到了眼前的饮料上，“事实上，我在想着能不能租一条船。我的飞行器在来这里的路上坏了，这里的市场上又找不到替换的零件。”

“我知道莫斯艾斯利有几家游船组贸的服务中心。”韩耸了耸肩，“如果你需要的话，我可以带你去那儿。”

卢克忽然不说话了。他的视线在韩和楚巴卡之间来回徘徊，最终引起了科雷利亚船长的注意。韩皱起眉头，似乎预料到了对话的发展。只见他面前的少年清了清嗓子，又换上了先前那副温柔的神色：

“我在想能不能租你的船。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我印象里关于帝国军内对于饮酒的条例没有相关提及，我查资料也没查到。但是帝国军的原型确实是在元首的治下禁烟且半禁酒的。再说了帝国军内气氛真的太压抑了，我很难想象在一个如此断绝人欲的工作环境中会允许员工放纵自我。当然了有没有军官偷偷躲起来喝酒抒发压力这我就不知道了。帝国真的，高压工作环境（。


	4. Chapter 4

韩的眼皮跳了一下。

“这可就有意思了，是吧？”他笑了起来，胳膊从桌子上抬了起来，换了个姿势面对着卢克，“嘿，小子——我没有别的意思，但是以防我们之间有什么误会——你知道我的船是做什么的吧？”

“我知道。”卢克点了点头，“索罗船长，你大可不必担心。收费方面，我不介意多花些钱。我要去的地方太远，坐游船的话要花几个月，出了外环还要转乘。”

“你要去哪儿？”韩问道。

“纳布。”

韩下意识地挑起眉，抬起左手的手指，在桌子上毫无自觉地点了几下：“那可真够远的。”

“正是，而我的时间没那么充裕。”说到这里，他深吸了一口气：“再说，游船需要证件才能乘坐，路线又很容易被追踪。”

韩看着他，神情若有所思。他将视线投向对面坐着的楚巴卡，他的伍基人大副则用和他一样的神情回望着他。卢克坐在他们对面，眼神在两人之间兜转。

“这么说来，有人在追踪你了？”韩抬起手，放在自己的鼻子底下，从手指缝之间露出一个半真半假的笑容。卢克耸了耸肩，柔声说道：“倒也不是，我也不能确定。但就像我之前跟你说的，船长，我从小到大没怎么出过门，因此似乎特别容易在外面惹上些不必要的麻烦。你看，我才刚来到这家酒吧不过一会儿，就已经被人用手掐和拿枪指过了。”

韩从鼻腔里发出一声，面无表情，仅是以这个姿态表达自己仍在聆听，同时心里上下打量着这个孩子。他有点奇怪，这是毋庸置疑的。但韩这么多年来从银河系的一头飞到另一头，奇怪的人他见得最多，卢克的这一点点格格不入还不至于令他觉得不安。就算是在韩接待过的客户里，卢克的奇怪程度都难以排进前十。再说，金发少年身上散发的吊诡气息，更像是因为长期不与人交往而形成的社交尴尬。而且，或许是他想多了吧，但他总觉得——

这孩子的身上有种可怜的气质。

韩曾经走私过一批来自卡钽星的奇波鸟。这种鸟生长在卡钽的野外，体型漂亮优美，羽毛雪白，在阳光下能反射出令人迷醉的蓝紫色，还有着动听的歌喉和极高的智慧，因此成了银河系中上流社会间极受欢迎的宠物之一。但奇波鸟的成年体攻击性极强，性格猛烈，难以驯服。所以为了将奇波鸟变成可以豢养的家禽，驯兽师和养殖户们必须去偷窃被遗留在巢穴里的，未孵化的卵蛋，或者是刚出生没几天的幼鸟。在养育三到四年之后，便成长到足够漂亮得可以销售。当然，这种奇珍鸟类是违禁物品，法律许可的集市上是找不到它们的踪影的，正因如此，拥有它才更能体现一人在银河中所能行使的权利或占有的钱财。而像贾巴那样的犯罪头子和韩这种小户走私犯也因此得以从中获利。

但就是在运输那一批奇波鸟的时候——韩至今仍然记得那件事。他当时在自己的卧舱熟睡，楚巴卡则在驾驶舱轮值，忽然间，韩被什么东西从睡梦中惊醒，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼一看，才发现是一只白色的鸟儿站在自己的头顶，爪子扒着自己的头发。尽管知道能用于售卖的奇波鸟性格相对都很温和，但在野外见识过这种鸟类极其凶残的攻击本能的韩不敢大意，当时就从大腿旁边摸出了枪要自保。然而那鸟却发出了一声极其温柔可怜的啼咕，随后从韩的头顶飞了下来，落在了他的腿上。

奇波鸟的智慧很高，甚至可以在没有语言的情况下与人类交流，韩是知道这一点的。因此在他看到那小鸟缩着脑袋，一步步往后退去，直至躲进床角之后，他也放下了枪。一人一鸟就这么僵持了一会儿，在那之后，像是确认韩已经不再紧张，那只白色的小鸟便欢快地跳了出来，蹦进韩的手心里，伸长了脖子，去以一种尖锐但却柔软的力道啄韩的脸颊，像是打在脸上的雨点。那一刻韩忽然意识到，这只鸟并不是想要逃跑——或许它也想逃跑，但他们在太空里飞行呢，先不说这只鸟飞不飞得出去，飞出去了也是窒息而死——它只是——

它只是喜欢自己而已。

那是一只只有三年半大的小奇波，就那么停在韩的手心里，发出欢快的叫声，亲着他的脸颊和鼻子。韩叹了一口气，手里捧着那鸟儿，翻身下床，做了任何有职业道德的走私犯都会做的事。

他把那只鸟关回笼子，重新上了两道锁，并且用更重的盖子压在上面确保它就算再解开锁也不能凭力气逃脱。在这过程中，他不停听见那笼子里传来刺耳而又尖厉的叫声，韩一边把绳子套到箱子上，一边摇了摇头，自言自语道：

“我懂了，我懂了，你的生活很悲惨。”他说着，又在箱子上拍了两下。

那些奇波鸟的成交价格是三千二信用点一只的价钱成交，最后韩从里面拿了百分之五的提成。

韩忽然浑身抖了一下，不知道自己怎么会突然地想到这么件事情。他将注意力重新放回卢克的身上，对方正皱着鼻子，一小口一小口地呡那杯他嫌弃万分的利口酒。韩瞥了一眼身旁的楚伊，伍基人从而嚎叫了几声，韩听闻便站起身来，扶好自己的腰带，朝着楚巴卡一摇手，示意对方跟他到外面去。随后又转过头来，跟卢克说道：

“我的大副有些事要和我商量一下。”他头朝酒馆门口的方向点了点，“我们马上回来。”

卢克并没有乖乖地坐在原地，事实上，那两人前脚出去，他后脚就跟着离开了。他眼看着他们一路走出了酒馆，穿过暴露在塔图因烈日之下的街道，并肩走到一处洒着阴凉的墙根下。但卢克并未跟上去，他只是站在街对面，酒馆门口等候他们的对话结束。他四处张望着，在一旁“机器勿入”的牌子下看到了一只红色的R4单元，便忍不住走过去和对方互动起来。他抬起手摸了摸那圆柱型机器人的脑袋，时不时抬起头来，观测着另外一边的动向。

韩和楚巴卡不久后就回来了。卢克站直身体，将注意力从正在自己面前打转的R4上移开，用期待的目光侧着脑袋，仰脸望着面前的男人。韩回头看了一眼楚巴卡，又将目光落回卢克身上。他朝着金发男孩点了点头，说道：

“两万信用点，百分之四十的定金，不还价。没问题的话，明天早上九点到那边的五号停机坪来找我，你就有船了，小子。”

卢克笑了起来，神色充斥着肉眼可见的喜悦。他伸出双手抓住韩的胳臂，像是不确定要和他握手，还是要和他拥抱。

“谢谢。”他说道，他的声音忽然拔高了好几度，仿佛要破音一般，音量也不自觉地提高了不少，“谢谢你！谢谢你——Han。”

“不用谢我，小子。”韩象征性地晃了晃自己那被对方钳制住的胳膊，权当是握手了，“你先把钱给我，再说谢谢什么的吧。”

卢克在第二天按时登上了千年隼，也如数交付了定金，他的行李比韩想得还要简便。他领着男孩到了他的临时卧室——千年隼上只有两间卧室，他和楚巴卡的，但鉴于以前的几次情况，他也曾需要临时发挥，在配电间和仓库里给客人弄出能睡觉的地方。卢克倒没对船上简陋的居住环境发表什么微词，适应得还相当快，没一会儿就把自己的行李放得到处都是。韩看着男孩脱掉那身灰色的长袍，扔在他昨晚临时搭的床上，露出底下的一袭黑衣——韩的视线忽然从而落到了男孩的腰间。虽然他只是盯了一小会儿，却还是被卢克敏锐地捕捉到，他当即转过头来，一双蓝色的眼睛对上韩的，直问道：“怎么了吗？”

韩愣了一下：“什么？”

“你在看我。”卢克笑起来，随即目光也向下滑，落到了自己别着的武器上。

韩笑了起来，双手抱在胸前，靠在仓库的舱门上，摇了摇头：“我只是好奇。你到底是做什么的，小子？”

“你对别的客人也问这么多，还是只是特别关心我？”卢克也笑了起来，他从床上拎起那件灰袍，抱在怀里叠了起来，目光却几乎没有离开韩。

韩满不在乎地耸了耸肩：“大部分的情况下我是不接乘客的，何况就算他们不说，我也能猜出他们需要租走私船的缘由。”

卢克笑着皱起眉：“但猜不出我的？”

“话不能这么说，小子，我大概心里有数，否则也不会让你上船。”韩站直身体，缓缓地朝着卢克走去，“我只是好奇。”

韩在大约离他能有一个身位的时候停住了，但当他走得这么近时，卢克已经需要仰起脸看他。棕发的科雷利亚人抿着嘴，双手放在腰间，并未摆出任何有威胁或者攻击意图的姿态，可却也足以让卢克感觉到这不是一句随口的闲聊。他的眉头舒展开来了，笑容却不曾消退，他仰脸看着韩，摇了摇头。

“我不能告诉你。”他说道，抬起一只手又放下，“再说了——”

他得意地笑起来。

“知道你也有猜不出来的东西，让我挺高兴的。”

韩毫无感情地干笑了一声，难以置信地摇了摇头，随后便转身离开了仓库。

楚巴卡已经在副驾驶座上等候他多时了，韩一边走向自己的座位，一边抬手打开了几个顶控制板上的开关，忽然某些回忆再度涌上他的心头，令他忍不住转过身去。

“Chewie。”他一边扭着操作台上的旋钮一边问道，“你还记得我们运过一次奇波鸟吗？”

楚巴卡转向他：【什么？】

“奇波鸟。”韩又重复了一遍，语气稍有些不耐烦，“卡钽星的本地稀有物种，白色的，大概这么大，身上有紫蓝色反光的鸟。我们运过一次，你不记得了？”

【我不记得我们运过这种东西。】楚巴卡听起来比他还不明所以，韩于是彻底停下了手里的动作，抬起头，难以置信地望向伍基人。

“不，我们明明运过。”韩皱起眉，他很确定自己是对的，但他的副驾驶只是用那种看醉汉的眼神看着他，又摇了摇头：【我们肯定没有运过，小崽。你需要的话我可以把账本翻出来给你看。】

韩盯着楚巴卡，仿佛他的声音是从另一个维度传来的一样。

电梯门在莱娅的面前打开，狭小的空间里却站着一个她没想到会在这里见到的人。达斯维达高大的身形几乎占满了电梯里的空间，若是军官看到眼前的一幕，定会让维达大人先走，自己乘坐下一班的空闲。但莱娅是不会在乎这种事的，她仰起头，双手背在身后，大步踏进了电梯，站在维达的身侧，靠近按钮的一旁。

维达侧过头，呼吸器嘈杂刺耳的声音在她头顶响起，莱娅面无表情地按下按钮，电梯便再度开始移动，父女并肩站在一起，却都不说话，沉默和维达沉重的呼吸声充斥整个电梯。在显示器上的数字第一次变换之后，维达开口了。

“卢克去哪儿了？”

莱娅抬起头，望向自己的父亲。

“我不明白您的意思。”她声音平静地答道。

“两个星期前，一架钛战机驶出了它所在驻扎地的系统。三天后，它自动发送了损坏报告，却无法定位其坠毁的坐标。”维达的脑袋缓缓的转向了她，“我在档案中无法找到关于这架战机的占用批准和航线备案。我已经去问过驻地，他们清算了人头，并没有人员或者临时监管的囚犯减少。与此同时，你弟弟又消失了。我不想把话讲得更清楚了，指挥官。”

“你跟我说这个，是什么意思？”莱娅撇过头去，用眼睛的余光斜睨着他。此时电梯突然一声叮响，维达径直走了出去，却又在电梯口的地方转身，抬起手指着莱娅说道：

“我已经给你分配了十支小队，以及皮耶特上校作为你的助手。你的任务就是找到卢克，然后把他带回来见我。”

莱娅愣住了，像是不敢相信自己刚听见了什么一般。但维达的态度却很坚决，除了一如既往粗粝的呼吸声之外，并没有给出对方更多的答复。

“但是。”莱娅皱起眉，“我们甚至都不知道他的坐标在哪儿——”

“那就挨个星球搜寻。”

“我不能把时间浪费在这种事上，父亲，你明知道我还有——”

“你正在做的计划，我已经交给塔金总督让他去重新分配执行了。”

莱娅愣住了，跨向电梯门口的步子都仿佛被冻住了一样。她难以置信地看着眼前的男人，大脑一片空白，却又有无数的话翻腾着涌上她的胸口，堵着她的嗓子。她的身体抖了起来，右手五指扭曲成不自然的形状，呼吸蓦地变得沉重起来，脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“你不能做这种事。”她盯着自己的父亲一字一句地说道，“你不能就这么把我的东西交给别人去执行，何况还是塔金——”

“你说完了吗？”

莱娅的呼吸忽然顿住了。

她站在原地，双手依然维持着扭曲的姿势，但却不再颤抖了。她重重地吐出一口气，又用同样的力道吸入。如此重复了四五下之后，她才镇定下来，随后摇了摇头。

“没有了。”

“很好。”

维达说着转过身去。

“真有意思，父亲。”他身后的少女忽然笑了起来，“您已经三个月没有见到我了，第一句话却是问我卢克在哪儿。”

维达并没回答她的问题，也没回过头去看她，只是抬起双脚，从电梯门之间的感应器中走了出去。几秒之后，那门便在莱娅的面前合上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小崽是“cub”的翻译。


End file.
